Deceitful
by castielnovaks
Summary: When Merlin's old friend Nadia comes to Camelot, Merlin is delighted. But what he and Arthur don't know, is she's been sent by Morgana to take Camelot down from the inside.
1. Chapter 1

"Morgana, are you sure I can do this?" Nadia looks to Morgana through the mirror.  
"Nadia! You said you'd do this for me," Morgana frowns back at her through the mirror, "You're my only hope of getting into Camelot and taking what's truly mine!"  
Nadia turns around to face her, takes a deep breath and nods.  
"You're right. I'm sorry.. you deserve this. I will do this for you, my friend," She smiles and goes to hug her. Morgana's worried expression turns into a slight smile, and she returns the hug. "I promise the next time I see you, you'll be on the throne with a crown on your head and I'll be calling you 'Queen'." Nadia says through a smile in her hair. Morgana pulls apart from the hug first, a wide smile on her face.  
"I guess this is farewell. You should be going now, if you want to be there by light."  
Nadia nods slowly as she picks up her bag. "I will miss you, Morgana. Take care." She gives her a short wave, then heads out the door.

Nadia thought to herself while walking to Camelot. How will Morgana know when she's succeeded? What if Merlin and Arthur find out what she's up to? All along the trip, she'd thought of at least a million things that could go wrong. She nearly turned back a few times, but she knew how disappointed Morgana would be at her if she did. She knew she had to continue with this. If she got into trouble, Morgana would help her out of it. After all, she'd already helped her once. Nadia remembered back to the time when she and Morgana had met for the first time. It was a couple of months back in Ealdor, where Nadia and Merlin had grown up together. The town was under attack, and hardly anybody survived. Some people were rescued by some Camelot knights, but Nadia was too weak to call out for help. Morgana saw her and saved her, healed her, and took care of her. Nadia has been living with Morgana since then. As she kept walking, she reached to the top of a steep hill and saw Camelot's castle right in front of her. She smiled to herself, making her way over to it.

* * *

**i know this is boring but i just wanted to get this out of the way! yay for a short first chapter. ;) thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

Nadia felt foreign in Camelot.

It was filled with different people, different scents, different.. well, everything. She could smell bread, potions, fragrances, fresh fruit. It was completely different to Ealdor and anything she was used to. She didn't want to admit it, but she kind of loved it here. The way Morgana spoke of it; she thought it was going to be a disgusting place to be in. She was so distracted by everything around her, she didn't see a man in front of her. She banged straight into him, feeling like she'd bumped straight into a wall and collapsed down to the ground, her bag going with her. The man kneeled down beside her, picking up her bag. "I'm so sorry Madam, I didn't see you there." He gave her a warm smile, offering her a hand to help her up. She took it, and slowly stood up. "I uh- I'm sorry-" She said, dusting the dirt off her long dress. She looked up and saw his silver armour, shining. Her eyes widened and she took a step back, frightened. _Oh no. A Knight of Camelot. He's knows who I am. He knows what I'm doing here. He knows. Oh no, no, no. Please, Morgana. Forgive me._ He was still smiling at her. "Well?" He asked, as if expecting an answer. "I'm sorry?" She replied with caution. "Your name. What is your name?" He asked smiling. "Oh.. I'm.. Nadia." "Nadia. Nice name," he replied, chuckling lightly. "I'm Sir Leon, but Leon's fine." He offered her his hand to shake. She took it cautiously. "I haven't seen you around here. Have you just arrived?" He asked, still shaking her hand. "Uh- yes. I've been travelling for awhile, I figured I'd find somewhere to stay for a long-term; then thought of my old friend- Merlin, perhaps you know him?" She lied through her teeth; thinking of the words she rehearsed in her mind on her way here. "Ah, a friend of Merlin? The manservant to the King? Would you like me to take you to him?" He asked, finally breaking the long hand shake. "Oh no, you don't have to do that. I'd prefer to find him on my own- if that's okay," She said, giving him another awkward smile. "Oh yes, of course. Just- if you ever need anything, I'll be around. Okay?" He asked, looking her straight in the eyes. "Oh yes, definitely. Thankyou," She said to him, as he gave her a nod and smile, turning around and walking away. He disappeared within seconds through the crowd of people pushing past. She smiled to herself. Success. She turned around, biting her lip in pride. She looked around stands and stalls; wasting some time before meeting Merlin. She didn't want to admit to herself that she was afraid of meeting him. She was even already feeling guilty about lying to him. She may not have seen him in ages, but she still considered him a friend, even after all this time. After buying a purple see-through shawl that she thought matched her dark hair, she made her way up to castle, draping it over her head; making it cover her forehead and a bit of her eyes. The sky was dark now. As she made her way to the main door, two guards stood in front of it. She tried to casually slip through, but the guards stopped her by holding both her arms, and pulling her back. "What's a young lady like you wanting to in the castle at this hour?" One of the guards sternly asked her. She lifted the shawl from her face and smiled brightly at them. "I'm sorry- I'm a friend- of Merlin's. He's manservant to the King.. Could you let me see him?" She asked politely, making her face as innocent as she possibly could. The guards both looked at each other and nodded. They removed their grip on her arms and stood out of the way of the door. She smiled at both of them. "Thankyou," she said, walking inside and draping the shawl back over her head. She walked the halls, asking every guard she saw where to go. Eventually, she found herself knocking on the door of a small room; where an old man was standing, mixing something in a small cauldron. He stopped what he was doing and looked at her. "Come in," he said, looking back down at the cauldron; giving it one last stir then walking over to shut the door behind her. "Who are you?" he asked carefully, a suspicious look on his face. "I'm-" she didn't get to finish, as someone interrupted. "Gaius, I heard someone come in I- oh.. hello.. uh- who are you?" Merlin came to a slow stop after rushing out from behind a door. Nadia removed the shawl from her face. "Merlin-" she said, smiling up at him. Merlin's face turned from shock, to a large smile. "N-Nadia? Is that you?" He said, rushing over to her to hug her. "Yes, Merlin, it's me," she said, returned the hug tightly. "W-What are you doing here?" he said, pulling back from the hug, his hands still gripping her shoulders lightly. "I-I wanted to see you," she replied, smiling. "How did you know I was here? I thought you moved away from Ealdor," he asked, his eyebrows furrowing. "I did, but I moved back. A couple of days you moved here actually," she said. "But then I left. After the attack on Ealdor- Oh, Merlin! I just realised. Your Mother. Is she safe?" she asked worriedly. "Yes, Mother is fine. The Knights here- they saved her. And lots of other people," he replied, giving her a reassuring smile. "Oh, thank God," she said with a sigh of relief. "Anyway, are you staying? You can stay here if you like," he said, looking at Gaius. Gaiuses face looked the opposite of Merlin's. His smile dropped as he saw Gaiuses disapproving look. "Oh, yes. Thankyou. That would be lovely," she said, smiling widely. "You can stay in my room, I'll give you the bed." He said, pushing her in front of him, to the door he came out of before. She smiled maliciously as she entered his bedroom. _I can't believe it.. I'm in._

* * *

Nadia awoke the next day with a smile on her face.  
She felt amazing. She had fooled not only a Knight of Camelot, or any of the guards guarding the castle, but she'd fooled Merlin Emrys; the supposed great almighty warlock of all time. She'd admit, she felt bad about all of this at the beginning, but that was before she even step foot in the castle. Now that she was here, she could do anything; and Morgana would rule Camelot. She rose out of bed, slipping her feet into her sandals that were sitting on the side of it. She picked up the spare, thin blanket that was sitting on the end of the bed and wrapped it around her shoulders and body. Nadia headed for the door and opened it. She was surprised to see Merlin already standing there. She gave him a questioning look. "Oh- uh, Nadia. I was just.. going to see if you were awake. Breakfast is ready," he said nervously. Nadia gave him a wide smile, "Brilliant, thank you." She pushed past him swiftly, dodging his shoulder on the way.  
While eating breakfast, she thought of Morgana. She felt bad for leaving her. Nadia knew that Morgana wanted her here, but she couldn't help but think about how lonely she must be feeling. Morgana told her of how she could trust no-one, ever; they'd always turn out to be incompetent or they'd betray her. Nadia suddenly felt a load of pressure on herself. "So what are you going to do today?" Merlin interrupted her thoughts. She looked up quickly, to see him with an expecting look. "Oh- um.. I hadn't really thought about it.. I've never been here before. What is there to do?" Merlin thought for a bit. "I wish I could show you, but I'm manservant to the King. I have a load of jobs to do for him today," He said in a bored tone. Nadia suddenly had an idea. "R-really? Do you think I could come- I mean like help you or something?" she asked in a surprisingly eager tone. Merlin looked at Gaius and then back to her. "Uh- sure I guess. Are you sure though? It's nothing exciting. It's not like a fun day out with the King or anything; you have polish his armour, clean up all of his-" "I want to! Please," she interrupted. Merlin shrugged. "Okay then.. I don't think the King would mind." Nadia smiled to herself and ate at her breakfast in, if it was possible, a better mood then what she was in before.

When Merlin and Nadia entered a bedroom, a man was facing the window.. shirtless.  
"Well it's about bloody time! Competence isn't exactly one of your traits, is it Merlin? I've been standing her for-" he turned around and froze mid-sentence when he saw Nadia. "Merlin- who is this?" He questioned, giving Merlin a quick glare before turning his eyes back to Nadia. "She's a friend. She wanted to help me today," he said, motioning towards her. The man looked at her. "Well, it's very nice of you to be considerate of Merlin, but he won't be needing your help today," he gave her a quick smile before turning to Merlin. "As for you, Merlin, my armour would you?" Merlin turned to face Nadia and put his hands on her shoulders. "Sorry, I'll see you when I get back, okay?" He released his grip on her shoulders and walked away. Just as Nadia was heading for the door, the man stopped her. "What is your name?" he asked. She smiled. "Nadia." He returned a smile. "I'm Arthur," he said. _So this was the King of Camelot._ "Nice to meet you, Arthur," she said, biting her lip, before turning back around and leaving the room. Arthur watched her every move as she walked out of the room. She smiled to herself proudly as she moved passed the door.


End file.
